Torid
The Torid is an Infested version of the Ogris unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to J3-Golem's attack. Characteristics Advantages: *Silent. *No recoil. *Extremely high ammo efficiency. *DoT component is stackable. *DoT component sticks to allies and enemies. *DoT component prevents enemies' shields from regenerating. *Creates a gas cloud that deals 20 armor ignore damage per second in a small area. Elemental damage from mods also ignore armor. *Clouds are now able to do mod damage as well. (Since Update 8.2) *Does not need to be charged, and cannot jam like the Ogris. Disadvantages: *Slow fire rate. *Low clip size. *Slow reload time. *Gas cloud damages the user. *Slow projectile speed with heavy arcing. *Requires the enemy to stay in the gas cloud for maximum effect. Explodes into a gas cloud on impact covering ~5 meter large circle. The gas cloud lasts for 12 seconds, doing 20 base damage per second to anyone in it. This damage cannot crit. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Torid launches poison grenades with a slight arc with slow projectile speed. *Torid uses Rifle mods, and rifle ammo. *The grenade does 100 base damage, modified by armor. Serration increases the damage of the grenade impact and the strength of the toxic gas. Interestingly, it can still deal damage to Corpus Crewmen heads. *The poison cloud deals a set amount of 20 damage every second, which is modified by any of the elemental mods. Lasts for 12 seconds. The poison damage will hurt the shields first, if the enemy has shields, but the damage is not reduced by mob armor. It might be reduced by armor on duels. (not confirmed) *Poison Cloud will hurt the player, but not his allies. Self-inflicted damage will be health damage. *Poison Clouds will hurt Toxic Ancients (and other infested units) *Poison Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. *Poison Cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, while the impact deals damage to shields. *Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die) *Poison clouds work similarily to Vauban's abilities, as they can stick to any surface. *Bug: When an enemy has a poison cloud stuck to them, melee attacks will not work on said enemy. Tips *Adding a rank 1 Wildfire will give you 1 extra bullet, a rank 5 Magazine Warp will give you 2 extra bullets. Combine Magazine Warp and Wildfire for a total of 8 bullets in the clip. *Trapping Ancient Infested with a Vortex and poisoning them is a great way to get rid of ancients, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. *Adding Cryo Rounds (Freeze damage) is essential for slowing enemies entering the cloud, allowing more damage to be dealt in addition to the extra damage from the mod. As a bonus, enemies hit directly with the projectile will continue to be slowed for the full 12 seconds from the cloud and poison/slow others that go near it. Great for use on Phorid or used with Chaos'd/Mind controlled enemies (Nyx powers) as others will go near the controlled enemy to attack it and receive damage. Trivia *The poison gas clouds caused by this weapon may result in a severe drop in frame rate for all players. This should be less severe as of hotfix patch 8.3 as the effects were toned down. *The weapon's model is actually identical to the launcher used by the Grineer Napalm, which may explain why it is a grenade launcher with a damage over time component rather than an explosive rocket launcher. Media __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Research Category:Silenced Weapons